monster_picutures_studiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Aliens Vs Humans
Aliens Vs. Humans or, Aliens Vs. Humans: Al Gore Was Right! is a comical science fiction film directed by Stephen Stelmach Jr. and produced by Monster Pictures Studios (was called Monster Productions back in 2008 during production of the film). The film takes place in the year, 2012 on both planets; Earth and the alien planet Humania. Also, the film was produced at the Freshi Flix Film Camp at the John Anson Ford Ampitheatre in Hollywood, Los Angeles, California in 2008. The film stars; Ethan Roy, Paula Gonzalez, Edwin Lee, Nafi Mizan and, Ashley Beyer. The film was premiered and released on August 1, 2008. This is the only film in Monster Pictures Studios that has one male actor playing as three characters in the film, including a female character. Plot In 2012, a series of natural disasters strike planet Earth including; earthquakes, tsunamis, and blizzards destroy the major cities on Earth including Los Angeles, in which has the highest pollution on Earth as announced by Al Gore. After the multiple disasters stuck Earth, humanity is at serious threat of becoming extinct and a TV news report happens announced by TV news anchor, Denise reporting about the extinction of the human race. During the news report, Al Gore made a comical press conference in Washington DC proving that Al Gore himself is right & super awesome and, Colonel Mustachio has made a speech at Kennedy Space Center about saving humanity by taking all of the human population to an alien planet similar to Earth called; Humania and colonize a new city or human civilization called; "New Los Angeles" or "NLA". Denise made an akward romantic interest in Colonel Mustachio and fainted. On planet Humania, the spaceship arrives in the alien city. Colonel Mustachio and his Minion got off the spaceship and discovered the alien city. Col. Mustachio proves that the alien city is uninhabited and two space aliens came in front of them. The alien princess named, Uni arrives and tells the two humans to get off the planet. Colonel Mustachio and his Minion disobeys the alien princess' rules and starts beating up the space aliens and charged through the alien city and it's tunnels, destroying parts of the alien city. The humans start building their civilization; "New Los Angeles" next to the alien city and starts polluting the alien city's water supply while Colonel Mustachio kills most of the space aliens, leaving a few space aliens alive including the alien princess and a few more aliens. Then a space alien warns alien princess, Uni to start a war between the space aliens and the humans but the alien princess wants peace between the humans and the space aliens and no violence. The space alien proves that violence is the answer and starts charging toward the human civilization next to their city to save their water supply. The aliens let out a signal to start the war while Colonel Mustachio and his Minion charged toward the alien palace in the alien city. The space aliens killed Col. Mustachio's Minion and Col. Mustachio mourned him that he has been killed by the space aliens. Col. Mustachio gets beaten up by the space aliens as the alien princess tells them to stop fighting. The alien princess informs them that teamwork and peace is the only answer to this problem. The space aliens and the humans agreed that they will be in peace. The humans and the space aliens rebuilt their cities and civilizations on planet Humania and, the space aliens rehealed planet Earth. They are celebrated with an intergalactic dance party for peace. The TV news anchor, Denise starts dancing comically and ran away nervous. Al Gore reminds them that he is a super duper awesome dancer and shows the dance to the human population via television. The film ends with Al Gore saying; "Global Warming is Real, Earth to your Mama!!" Cast and Crew Production Reception